Halloween Night
by SassySunshine
Summary: It's Halloween! Everyone is trick-or-treating, there's a Halloween fair, what can go wrong? A lot. Look inside for info on the characters.


**I know it's early but with my school starting tomorrow I won't finish 'til Halloween! Oh, you wanted a summary better than the one before you clicked? Just read it… Oh, and it's CGI version. And another thing: Chrissy and Dylan live with the 'munks and 'ettes, it's like the Chipmunk School never happened. Chrissy's POV. And if you didn't know (You didn't…) Chrissy and Dylan are a few days older than Simon and Jeanette and Max and Leah. The links to the costumes are on my profile. Obviously try to imagine them as chipmunks.**

* * *

Halloween Night

Chapter One: Our Costumes Part 1

I banged my fist on the bathroom door.

"OPEN UP BRITT!"

"I need time to make myself beautiful, Chrissy," Brittany replied. "BRITT, I'M GONNA KICK THIS DOGGY DOOR DOWN IN TEN SECONDS IF YOU'RE NOT OUT!" I yelled.

I heard the door unlock. Brittany came running out. I rolled my eyes. "Typical Brittany…"

I was going as a jail girl. It was A top with ¾ sleeves, black leggings with a stripe of pink at the bottom, pink 'cuffs' with black studs, and a pink and black jail hat. The shirt had pink and black stripes.

The cuffs had fake pink chains, three of them, falling off the side on each one. I was wearing a necklace with more fake pink chains and a little card with my 'Jail Number' on it.

I slid on my black flats and walked back into the room. Brittany was getting into her costume.

She was going as some sort of vampire girl. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, a black vest that didn't even make it to her waist. Then there was her layered skirt the same color as her shirt.

Over the skirt was a thin layer of black lace. She had small bat wings and a collar like Dracula's. She also had a design of a graveyard gate on her shirt. She had black leggings and black heels. She wore vampire teeth.

Jeanette came from the closet.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Honestly? Because honestly, it looks like the sixties threw up on you," Brittany said.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I like it," I said. "Thanks Chrissy," Jeanette said. Jeanette was going as a hippie. She a had a newsboy cap in a pink that looked very close to purple, bellbottom pants with flowers designs on it, a shirt with bell sleeves (and more designs), and white sixties heels. The shirt had been cut so that the bellybutton shows, so Jeanette had sewed it to cover up. She also wore peace sign earrings and a necklace.

Eleanor came in the room from the bathroom downstairs.

"Don't forget me!" She was wearing an army dress with green tatters, a camouflage cap, green sleevelettes and leg warmers, and black heel sneakers.

"Wow, Eleanor! That's amazing on you!" Jeanette said. Eleanor blushed.

Oh wow. That's only half my sisters. We still have Tammy, Nicki, and Leah. I ran down to Claire's room, where they were getting ready.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Chrissy! What do you think of the costume?" Nicki asked. She was going as the pink power ranger. The jumpsuit had a skirt, and then under it were pink leggings. She had a power ranger belt and pink helmet. She wore white boots with a stretched a hexagon in pink on each one. "Awesome," I said, moving onto Leah.

Leah was a spider web witch. She had a black and purple bubble dress, a spider web lace capelet, a small witch hat with a spider web embellishment, black socks, and dark purple flats.

"Like it?" Leah asked. "Love it," I answered. Leah smiled. I spotted Tammy standing on Claire's big dresser. It had a huge mirror and tons of drawers for jewelry and other odds and ends.

"Hi Chrissy. Do you like my costume?" Tammy asked. "It's awesome," I said. Tammy was going as a bumblebee.

She had a black and yellow striped dress, see-through black leggings, black flats, a black and yellow choker, an antenna headband, and black wings. Her dress had see-through lace sleeves.

I stood up on the dresser to look at myself. I looked awesome! "Hey, where's Claire?" I asked. "Downstairs," Tammy answered. I jumped ran out of the bedroom, jumped on the railing, and slid downstairs.

Claire was just wearing black kitty ears and a tail. "Hey Claire, when are the guys getting here?" I asked.

"It's not even six yet. They won't be here until around six fifteen, Chrissy," Claire said.

I sighed and sat on the couch. Hey, at least the candy bowl is open.

**

* * *

**

I end it there. I will have the boys' costumes in the next chapter. R&R!


End file.
